This invention relates to a window assembly for a vehicle and will have specific but not limited application to a replacement window having sliding glass panels for use in vans, trucks, and truck caps.
Heretofore window assemblies having sliding glass panels for vans, trucks and similar vehicles have been enclosed in a continuous channel-shaped frame. The ends of the frame are generally rounded which require the frame to be formed by multiple dies. This type construction results in variations in the size and angle of the frame which inturn cause difficulty when the window assembly must be replaced, such as due to a broken or cracked glass panel or a malfunction in the window slide. Additionally, the round ends of such prior art window assembly frames narrows the glass area at the end portions of the assemblies which can cause a wedging of the sliding glass panels when they are fully opened.
In the following described invention the window assembly is designed with a minimum of frame members so as to reduce manufacturing costs and to consistently standardize the size of the assembly, thereby making installation of the assembly in a truck, van or similar vehicle possible with only a minimum of effort.